User blog:Greg Flood/bug reporting suggestions for Ohai
So I created this Blog in hopes of facilitating further discussion of this topic. I currently do not have a clear position on this topic so look for me to comment later on. The below subjects were posted by users on The Discussion section of the Etiquette page and have been moved here. This is a forum meant for discussing your viewpoints, please feel free to tell me I'm an idot and have no idea what I'm talking about, but keep it clean and respect the other users who post and their opinions! Greg Flood 19:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Player and Ohai interest collision? The majority of bug report discussion seems to be owed to a few facts: • The game is public, but officially in beta state. • Ohai's info policy on bug exploits and how to deal with them, as well as on admitting, if there is hidden features or not, is insufficient, in other words almost nonexisting. It's all just guessing, besides a private word of Matt to Greg or something similar (no offense). Since the game is public it is necessary to ensure players, that everyone's already free to simply only play the game. Players of a public game have the right to assume, that whatever they find is meant to be part of the game. The fact, that we play with a public beta and not a release version is only owed to Ohai's decision to make this public. No player can be assumed liable for this. Players shall not be required to spend any extra time on bug reporting, reading forum notices or whatever, instead be free to play and only to play if they wish. And they shall be allowed to play with whatever they find and in whatever way. Yes, as simple as that: Player freedom. This is the scope of me writing the presumption of innocence paragraph mainly (not player behaviour in game situations, obviously). The game today could be closed again for the public and test it thoroughly among selected beta testers until the big exploits have gone, which is usual practice anyways. Now this is obviously not an option here, because Ohai's already got to make profit to ensure operation, which is understandable. Nevertheless Ohai's company relevant necessities should not and can not be burdened on players. If players are made aware of such policy they would flee the game massively. Therefore it's fair to assume, that Ohai is wise and nice enough to not wanting to intermingle player and internal company issues. In that sense the presumption of innocence goes for Ohai as well. On the base of this idea the majority of players is free to enjoy the game as is, incl.all intended or unintended benefits, even if a few players rather seem to have a foggy idea of Ohai interest in mind, when playing. The problem with the statements coming out of this is, that one can't state anything reliable about Ohai's intentions or policies, if there is no public statements anywhere. It's all just guessing, and as such a complete waste of time. Let's play, instead. - Anonymous User 'Ohai info policy' To make players aware of important things the really only working method is to display a note upon login, because it doesn't require the player to do anything, but play. So it would be very helpful to get an official statement of Ohai (upon login "Notice: you are required to read the forum entry about bug exploits before you play.")- Anonymous User Official request to clear situation made See this forum entry, please. Please second this - if it appeals to you - by replying to my post saying "i second this request." Jane is ko 16:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Category:That's the way I see it Category:Blog posts